Yo no tengo padre
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando un desconocido viene a pedir hablar con el Doctor Reid, nadie se figura su identidad.


**Título original: Je n'ai pas de père.**

**Autora: Na-chan2**

**Traducción por: Doncella de Awa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, el OC es de la autora.**

* * *

-Perdone.

Hotch se volvió hacia el hombre que se había dirigido a él. Su físico era del montón e iba vestido entre lo formal y lo informal. Tenía unos cincuenta años. Pero todo lo que le interesaba era la tarjeta de visitante que había colgado del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje, mostrando que estaba autorizado a estar en el interior del edificio.

- ¿Sí?

- Busco a Spencer... al Doctor Spencer Reid.

Eso, eso tenía el mérito de atraer su atención. Hotch miró con más atención al hombre frente a él, pero no había nada amenazante en su actitud. Sin embargo, definitivamente estaba incómodo y sus gestos traicionaban un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Parecía costarle mucho esfuerzo contenerse de moverse cuando se sabía minuciosamente observado.

- ¡Eh, Reid!

Por encima del hombro del desconocido, vio a Morgan llamar a su pequeño genio, que justo acaba de salir de la sala de descanso (1). El castaño sonrió a su compañero y se dirigió hacia él.

El hombre, que se puso tenso cuando oyó ese nombre, volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el mismo, y Hotch no pudo más que observarle de perfil, lo que no le impidió notar como la mirada del desconocido se quedó fija en la silueta de su agente y se negaba a desviarse.

De acuerdo, para mirar a alguien de esa manera, hacía falta que hubiera una relación seria entre dos personas. ¿Un viejo profesor tal vez? Porque ciertamente hacía varios años que no se habían visto.

Reid, acabando por sentir una mirada posada sobre él – comenzaba a adquirir buenos instintos, y esta observación le hacía siempre sentirse orgulloso de su agente – se dio la vuelta. Y se quedó helado.

Estuvo a punto de perder pie en el escalón siguiente de la escalera, tropezó, se fue hacia delante y se sujetó por poco, todo esto no quitando ojo al desconocido.

- Pensaba que aún sabías caminar, Reid.

El tono de Morgan era burlón, pero había alcanzado la escalera en unas pocas zancadas cuando había visto al otro agente tropezar, sin siquiera darse cuenta. No hacía falta hacer perfiles – cosa que hacía - para notar la amistad que había entre esos dos.

Como Spencer tardaba en responderle, posó una mano en su brazo y, viendo que el gesto había pasado totalmente desapercibido, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había atraído la atención de Reid.

Durante ese tiempo, el rostro de su benjamín había adoptado una miríada de expresiones: incredulidad, rabia, pena, envidia, cólera, desesperación.

- Spence

La expresión de su agente se volvió vacía, y sin embargo, sus manos agarraron tan fuerte la barandilla que, incluso desde el lugar donde se encontraba, Hotch podía ver sus nudillos ponerse blancos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Reid parecía estar determinada por el resentimiento. Su rostro se había vaciado de todo color, a excepción de sus pómulos que ardían, y parecía cabecear sobre sus piernas, buscando volver a encontrar el equilibrio perdido.

- He venido a hablarte, Spencer.

La mirada de Morgan se fijo en el desconocido y se volvió tan intensa como la suya. Su agente parecía preparado, y seguramente más que él, para intervenir a la mínima señal.

- No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Reid se había hecho el cínico, una emoción que no había mostrado jamás antes. Y J.J. y Emily venían a ver lo que pasaba, intrigadas y preocupadas.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que no hayamos hablado.

- Entonces soy yo el que se va.

Hotch creyó por un momento que Reid iba desmoronarse mientras su tez se volvía cadavérica – no era el único, vista la manera en que Morgan se había desplazado para agarrarle en el caso de una eventualidad semejante - pero su benjamín no dejó de caminar y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirarle más. Y el hombre, pasando de indeciso a resuelto en medio segundo, agarró el brazo del castaño, deteniéndolo en seco. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar – era _su _agente, y fueran las que fueran las motivaciones de ese desconocido, le importaban poco al fin y al cabo – Reid se soltó bruscamente, con los ojos brillando de ira.

-¡No me toques!

El hombre retiró su mano pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Spencer, lo... lo siento de verdad.

Y, de nuevo, su genio utilizó el cinismo mientras sonreía entre el desespero y la rabia.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Tú _lo sientes_? ¿¡El qué exactamente, eh?! ¿ El haberme dejado hacer frente a su primer intento de suicidio? ¿O al segundo quizás? ¿O si no a la vez que prendió fuego a la casa y me desperté en plena noche porque mi cama comenzaba a incendiarse? ¿O sientes todas las veces que tuve que mentir a los servicios sociales? ¿O aún más, el que no comprendiera lo bastante pronto que ella no sabía administrar nuestro dinero y que nos encontráramos con un descubierto de más de 15000 dólares, sin dinero para el alquiler, la comida, las facturas? ¿Sientes el haberme obligado a tomar la decisión que tu habías sido demasiado cobarde para tomar, el haberme obligado a...

Su voz se quebró en aquel momento, impidiéndole continuar. Estaría seguramente hundido en toda la ira que parecía sentir, haciéndole temblar.

- He intentado encontraros, Spencer, te lo prometo, pero...

De nuevo, la misma sonrisa, desesperada e irónica.

- ¿El piso se había quemado, eh? Estoy seguro de que debiste buscarnos mucho, porque había dejado nuestra nueva dirección a todos los vecinos, a todos los comercios, incluso al puesto de policía. Pensaba todavía que ibas a volver...

Reid se interrumpió en ese momento, corto de palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Sus labios estaban afilados y sus ojos lanzaban rayos, el rostro entero paralizado en una expresión que no habían visto nunca.

- Spencer, por favor, yo...

_- Para._

Su genio se interrumpió de nuevo para tomar aliento. Su respiración, a medida que hablaba, se hacía más entrecortada.

- De todos modos, no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón, sino a mamá.

De nuevo, una pausa. Y esta vez, el desconocido – ya no tan desconocido – no consiguió pronunciar ni una palabra más, no parecía poder hacer nada más que mirar fijamente a Spencer.

Después delargos segundos de pesado silencio, toda la tensión del cuerpo de su colega pareció desaparecer.

- No sirve de nada volverse atrás. En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo padre.

Y giró sobre sus talones, sin una palabra más. Aaron se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que ya no temblaba cuando subió las escaleras para volver a la sala de descanso. Estaba orgulloso de la manera en que su agente había controlado sus sentimientos, y al mismo tiempo su estómago se encogía dolorosamente por simpatía hacia él. Incluso sin verlo con sus propios ojos, supo que su equipo seguía a su benjamín. Posó la mano sobre el hombro de ese desconocido, el padre de Spence.

Le acompañaré al exterior del edificio.

**Y el hombre le siguió, sin una palabra, sin la más mínima expresión de rebeldía en su lenguaje corporal. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ellos.**

**- Lo he perdido.... No me había dado cuenta pero...**

**Aaron sabía que esto no servía de nada más que para confundirlo todavía más, y sin embargo, las ganas no le faltaban. No sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado varios años atrás, pero el tema de su padre era tabú para Reid, y esto era así desde que le había conocido. Si no hubiera leído su ficha, no habría ni siquiera sabido que estaba todavía _vivo_.**

**- Siga su consejo. Comience primero por retomar el contacto con Diana.**

**Y verdaderamente era todo lo que había que decir.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**- Morgan, ve a buscar a García, los demás coged vuestras cosas, os invito a tomar un vaso.**

**Todavía era un poco pronto para ellos para marcharse, pero por una vez, sus superiores podían irse al diablo. Como si alguno de ellos fuera a ser productivo esa tarde.**

**Derek guiñó un ojo a Reid antes de obedecer y Aaron observó a sus agentes salir uno por uno de la sala de descanso. Su pequeño genio, última persona todavía presente si no se contaba a él mismo, se dio la vuelta antes de franquear la puerta.**

**- Gracias.**

**Y allí había un agradecimiento por tantas cosas que no quería limitarlas intentando ponerle palabras.**

**- Date prisa, sino corres el riego de que que salgan sin ti.**

**Spencer asintió, una sonrisa en los labios, y las mejillas un poco rojas, feliz del apoyo incondicional que sus compañeros de equipo le mostraban, pero molesto de haberse encontrado en una situación tal frente a ellos. Reacción típicamente spenciana.**

**Y, esa tarde, sentados todos alrededor de un vaso, no hablarían de lo que había pasado. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese instante, también iban a aprovechar esa velada y a recordarse que eran un equipo, y más importante aún, una _familia_.**

**Fin**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(1) _Salle de pause_, es una sala en el trabajo para los que tienen el descanso en ese momento, donde puedes tomar algo, hablar tranquilamente con los demás compañeros que esté libres.. en definitiva, esparcirte un poco. Como aquí en España que yo conozca no existe en los trabajos ningún espacio destinado a esto exclusivamente, no sabía muy bien como traducirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *


End file.
